Repercussion
by 0-Master of Awe-0
Summary: Pain. Anguish. Sorrow. Those were three of many painful emotions that goes through young Natsu Dragneel's head as he gazed at the tombstone of the first friend he'd made since joining Fairy Tail, Lisanna Strauss. Unable to continued to work in the guild that reminded him so much of his best friend, Natsu took a temporary leaves from the guild to... (Full Summaries Inside)
1. Prologue

**(Author's Notes)**

 **Hows it going guys, this is Lord of Awesomeness with a brand new story for all you excited reader out there.  
**

 **Summary**

 **Pain. Anguish. Sorrow. Those were three of many painful emotions that goes through young Natsu Dragneel's head as he gazed at the tombstone of the first friend he'd made since joining Fairy Tail, Lisanna** **Strauss. Unable to continued to work in the guild that reminded him so much of his best friend, Natsu took a temporary leaves from the guild to see the world and gain experience. During the course of the journey he would discovered more about his Dragon Slayer Magic and the truth behind his birth. One way or another he'll get stronger to protect those he call friend.**

 **There you have it folks, the summary of my brand new story.**

 **Now for the fun part. Who will be paired with Natsu.**

 **Like most of my other story, this story will be a harem, a small one though. I already knew one person who will be paired with him, but I won't tell you guys. Just trying to make it interesting.**

 **I promise you one thing though, there isn't manny story where she been paired with Natsu.**

* * *

 **(Magnolia Town)**

Magnolia Town, a small merchant town located at southern side of the Kingdom of Fiore. The town was very ordinary in every way, except for one thing.

Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail was the name of a wizard guild that have produce countless legendary wizard.

From the First Guild Master, Mavis Vermillion, who possessed a **Loss Magic** called **Fairy Magic** , hence the name Fairy Tail. **Fairy Magic** was the strongest type of **Light Magic** to had ever been created. Utilizing the power of the guardian of the forest Mavis was able to summon and control the element of light that can consume any and all **Dark Magic** , even the **Ankhseram Black Magic.**

There was also the Third Guild Master, Makarov Dreyer, an old man that was able to use the legendary **Titan Magic**. This type of magic allows the user to enlarge any of their body part and become physically stronger.

Next was the ace of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive. A mage with so much power it practically reeked off him. Gildarts is the practitioner of **Crash Magic** , which is a type of magic that either boost someone's physical strength, or disassemble practically anything, even gravity.

The member of Fairy Tail are rather famous, or infamous, depending on how you look at thing, for their sense of adventure and destruction. They were also a very happy folks that like to fight each other just for the fun of it. Even so they are some of the friendliest and joyous mages you can find in all of Fiore.

But sadly there was always exception, and today is the prime example of that. Today was one of the saddest day in all of Fairy Tail, all of Magnolia even.

Today was the day that Lisanna Strauss pass away.

Lisanna Strauss, the youngest of the Strauss siblings, had pass away while doing an S-Rank Mission that she took with her sister, Mirajane Strauss, and brother, Elfman Strauss. The whole guild was at the cemetery, wearing black clothing, with their heads down, expressing sorrow for the the youngest of the **Take-Over** sibling. Directly in front of the tombstone was a young 16 year old girl with silvery white hairs, wearing a black fur sweater over her rather gothic looking blouse, with a deep maroon, knee-length skirt. She was currently on her knees, tear streaming down her cheeks as her right hand brush against the inscription on the tombstone...

 _Lisanna Strauss,_

 _A dear sister, and great friend, someone who will be miss by all,_

 _may you forever rest in peace._

"Lisanna," choked Mirajane as her will finally crumbled, landing on all four crying her heart out. "Why Lisanna, why," mumbled Mirajane, still in tears.

Standing next to her was a large 15 year old teen, hairs the same as Mirajane, adorning a black, form-fitting suit and pant, in his clenched hand was a black umbrella, to protect the rain. This person was none other than Elfman Strauss, the middle child of the Strauss sibling. When he saw his older sister crumbled to the ground, he picked her up gently, so she was leaning on to him, then gave her a hug as she cried into his chest. Elfman wanted to do nothing but cry also, but right now he had to appear strong, for his sister sake. After all, it was his fault Lisanna died.

You see the mission was to stop a monster named "The Beast" from terrorizing a local town. The three sibling were able to secure the villager and knock the monster unconscious. It was going great until Elfman decided to use his **Take-Over Magic: Beast's Soul** to absorb "The Beast", so it wouldn't hurt anyone again. The plan quickly backfired as even thought "The Beast" was unconscious it's mind was still awaken, so when Elfman try to take control of it, "The Beast" took control of him instead.

After that, he couldn't remember anything from that point onward, but when he woke up he found his sister, Mirajane, crying and Lisanna body gone.

"Lisanna," muttered Elfman, a single drop of tear slide down his face, "I'm sorry, I'm a horrible big brother... I'm sorry."

Not to far away from the crying sibling were the rest of the mages in Fairy Tail, all of them with their head down, mourning for the loss of one of the most important member of the guild. You see unlike the rest of the member that was violent and explosive, Lisanna was kind and compassionate. Always help people, not focusing on her own needs.

Standing among the mourners was 16 year old Fairy Tail's scarlet knight, Erza Scarlet, or Titania, her moniker, with her head down, tears freely fall from her eyes, both hands clenched tightly., as her red hair fell freely, clouding her eyes, as she visibly shook. She couldn't believe that one of her friend was dead. Even though she and Lisanna's sister, Mirajane, wasn't the best of friend, Lisanna was one of her closest friend. When she was new to the guild, Lisanna was the first one to welcome her as part of their family. She helped Erza get use to people and unlock the gate to her once frozen heart, and made new friend. But now she was dead.

 _"Why, why does everyone I love get taken away from me,"_ she thought sadly. Erza then lifted her face up, showing her red, puffy eyes, as she gazed at the tombstone. _"Why. Are everyone that I'm close to destine to fall. Lisanna, Simon, Sho, Milliana, Wally... Jellal."_ Despite the pain she was feeling, Erza manage to stand tall, unwilling to show weakness. Next to her was a 15 year old boy with dark blue hair in a spiky fashion. Oddly enough he wasn't wearing any clothe, the only thing he had on was a pair of dark dress pant and a pair of dark dress shoe. Like Erza, his hand was clenched, so much that it started to turn white, because the lack of oxygen flowing through. This person is named Gray, a 15 year old wizard that used **Ice-Make Magic** , allowing him to created ice out of his magic.

 _"Lisanna, I can't believe you past away,"_ thought Gray as his teary eyes look toward the clouded horizon. _"I loss another person I care about,"_ at this tear started to cascade down his face, his hand clenched even tighter, _"I fair you, Ur, I'm sorry."_

Nearing the front of the Fairy Tail mourners was an old man with black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He was currently wearing a black suit and a pair of black pant, the suit has the Fairy Tail emblem in the center. This person was known as Makarov Dreyer, Fairy Tail's Third Master, and one of the Ten Wizard Saint. He is currently staring at the tombstone with sorrow fill eyes. At the age of 85 and having been Master of Fairy Tail for nearly half a decade, Makarov had seen many death and knew how to deal with them, but the death of his "children" was the hardest to bear. His eyes drifted to The two sibling. Mirajane on the ground crying her eyes out, while Elfman try to comfort her. Seeing that, he couldn't help but let loose a long sigh. "If those two are like this, I could only wonder what kind of torment you are going through... Natsu," was the thought of the Fairy Tail Master as he look toward the tombstone again.

* * *

 **(Outskirt of Magnolia)**

At the outskirt of Magnolia Town, the rain were even heavier here than the graveyard, stood a 15 year old boy wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf, with a bouquet of white flowers. A blue cat with green bag wrapped around it's neck was standing next to him, it's ear down in sadness. In front of them are a dome shape hut, made completely out of straw, and a makeshift tombstone resting a couple feet from the front door.

The boy is known as Natsu Dragneel, The Salamander of Fairy Tail, son of the fire dragon, Igneel, and Lisanna Strauss's best friend. After putting the flower on the grave, Natsu couldn't help but let out a sad smile. "Do you remember this place Lisanna," whispered Natsu, his hand turn blue because of the lack of oxygen, "This was are favorite place, this was where we use to play as a kid." Natsu's eyes left the tombstone and instead looked up toward the clouded horizon, a sad and pained smile still on his face. "This was the place where we took care of Happy when he was still an egg." His eyes then drifted down toward the tombstone, with eyes closed and a sad, pained smile on his face, a single tears dropped from his right eyes. "This is the place where I last seen you."

"I miss you, Lissana."

With that said, a loud thunder sound rattled throughout the sky, a thick haze encompass the area, and without a warning, Natsu dropped down onto his knees. "I miss you... Lisanna," muttered Natsu, as his face planted themselves to the muddy ground.

"Natsu!" cried the blue cat known as Happy, as it quickly ran up toward the young **Dragon Slayer**.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

The next day was a very sad day for the guild. All of its member was quiet and sad, completely contrary to what you expected from the Fairy Tail's mages. On normal days, the guild would be in chaos right about now. Furnitures being thrown around, mages fighting each other for no apparent reason, and generally having a good time. That was how thing were at Fairy Tail, but unfortunately, the death of Lisanna Strauss still weigh heavily on everyone hearts.

Everyone was quiet, too sad to do anything.

Just then the door open, catching everyones' attention, and in came Natsu Dragneel. What caught the Fairy Tail's mages attention was the fact that Natsu was wearing different clothing, instead of his old overcoat he now wore a black, leather robe with gold trim, along with a black cape with golden symbol of Fairy Tail in the back, and the fact that his face was devoice of emotions. The latter greatly shock the present mage, they had never seen Natsu without the goofy smile of his, but it seems that losing your best friend can greatly change someone.

"Where is the master," whispered Natsu, but everyone manage to hear it.

No one answer him at first, but a brave man named Macao step up and spoke, abet timidly. "The master is currently in his office, Natsu," spoke Macao, not daring to look at Natsu in the eye.

"I see," he stated like that was what he wanted. With that said Naruto began to trekked toward the staircase leading to the second floor, where the master's office is, but when he was about to take the first step onto the stair, an annoying voice yelled at him.

"What are you doing flame-brain, you can't enter the second floor if your not an S-Class mage," stated his arch-nemises, Gray Fullbuster, who wasn't wearing his shirt for some odd reason.

Not even to bother sparing Gray a second glance, Natsu continued his trek upstair. All the people who witness this, which was basically everyone since they had nothing better to do, was greatly surprise, usually Natsu and Gray would fight and insult each other on regular base, but today, not only did Natsu not initiate the fight, but he ignored Gray's insult.

 _"What in the world happen to him,"_ was the thought of everyone in the guild.

Upstair Natsu was in front of an Olk Wood door, his hand trembling on the handle. Gathering his courage he opened the door, not even bothering to knock. Inside was the master's office. The room was pure white with a white with gold outline desk in the middle of the room. Sitting behind the desk was Makarov Dreyer, hand scribbling through various document about the guild and whatnot, in his 10 Wizard Saint outfit, which was a white with blue outline overcoat, on top of that is a white fur cape with a gold "5" on his right shoulder, symbolizing his 5th seat in the Ten Wizard Saint.

Without even moving Master Makarov spoke, "I see that you finally come here Natsu," he then put the quill down before looking at Natsu in the eyes, said boy was scare, but continued to hold his ground, "don't worry, everyone come to my office for an advice at least once," that was true, Natsu had never came into Master Makarov's office, in fact he had never seen anyone came inside, "don't just stand there, take a seat, my boy."

It wasn't an option, so Natsu walked toward one of the two couch in front of the desk, while taking his time to observe the office more throughly. He noticed that behind Master Makarov were three portrait. One was an extremely beautiful women with golden blonde hair cascading down, reaching her waist, she was wearing a pink tunic with sapphire blue pattern, that barely reach mid thigh, with a pink cape attached to the end. On her hair are a pair of pink wing ornament of some kind. Seeing the picture caused Natsu to have a feeling a foreboding, it was like he knew her, it was like his heart knew her, but his mind didn't, sound complicated but that was what he was feeling while looking at the artwork. Mentally shacking his head out of the thought, Natsu read the name on the painting.

" **Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's First Master** "

"First Master huh," whispered Natsu as he sat in one of the couch.

Master Makarov, having following his lined on sight, gave out a quiet chuckled, bring Natsu back to earth. "Yes Natsu, she's the First Master of Fairy Tail." The Titan Magic user stood from his chair and waved his right arm around the three portrait. "This, Natsu, are the portrait of all of Fairy Tail's Master. First here is Mavis Vermillion, she was known as **The Fairy Tactician** , for her brilliant strategy in combat, and battle prowess. There are rumor that the First was able to match **The Legendary Dark Mage** , Zeref, himself in battle."

Hearing that, Natsu gulped loudly. Someone who was able to fight on equal footing with a man that is consider the strongest mage of all time was nothing to scoff at. Before his mind can process more, Master Makarov pointed to the second portrait. The man was tall, elderly man with long, slicked back, silvery white hair, revealing his forehead. He also has a mustache, and a similarly long yet mildly thin and curly beard, reaching down to his lower chest. He has some wrinkles on his face, as evident of his extremely advanced age; nonetheless, despite this age, his figure is muscular and well defined. His right eye is usually seen covered by a simple eye-patch. He sported a light cape bearing Fairy Tail's mark on the back, complete with a dark fur-lined mantle, and what looked like a loose robe below it. The man also carried around a long staff, with its top shaped yet again like Fairy Tail's symbol. The plague read...

" **Precht Gaebolg** "

"This man is named Precht Gaebolg, he was the Second Master of Fairy Tail, and was very famous for his knowledge of Lost Magic, the last time I saw him, he was researching something called the origin of magic." Seeing that Natsu was lost in thought Master Makarov decided to finally asked why he's here. "So Natsu, what are you doing here," he asked as he took his seat on the throne-like share.

Looking back at Master Makarov, Natsu sighed before slumped down on the couch, the action caused Makarov to raised his eyebrow.

"I'll ask again, why have you come here Natsu," asked Makarov with a little more force, although he had the feeling what the young **Dragon Slayer** was going to sake of him.

"I cam here, I came here to get out of Fairy Tail!" exclaimed Natsu, standing up suddenly. He then brought his fist down on the table, causing a crack to appear. "I can't stand this place anymore gramps." He turned around and look at the window, eyes loss in thought. "Everywhere I went, anything I see. It all remind me of Lisanna," he spoke softly, his hand tightening into a fist. "I can't stay in a place that remind me so much of my friend," With that said he slumped back into the couch, both of his hand on his face, trying his hardest to not cry in front of his surrogate grandpa. "I-I just can't." A single tear escaped his clutches and fell down.

"Natsu," whispered Makarov as he stared at the kid he considered a grandson, he considered everyone in the guild his family, but somehow he cared more about Natsu than the rest, and he had never seen him this sad before, not even when Natsu told him about Igneel. Releasing a sigh Makarov got out of his chair and walk toward Natsu, said person was looking at him through his hand. When he was finally in front of the **Dragon Slayer,** and without warning punch him into the wall, resulting in a loud crash.

"Aagghhh," cried Natsu as a giant hand wrapped around his neck. He tried to pried it off but the master **Titan Magic** was too powerful. Without a second thought Makarov slammed Natsu into the ground, making him bounced back into the air, but Natsu didn't get a break because he was swatted into another wall by the Master.

"You fool," roared Makarov as he glare at Natsu with absolute fury, said boy was doing everything he can to just not faint in fear. "Do you really think Lisanna will be happy with your decision. Quitting the guild, is that your solution. How can you be so selfish, Mirajane and Elfman are in grieve, not to mention the entire guild, do you honestly think that you are the only one that is upset with the death of Lisanna. Well do you!" By now Makarov's body are shaking in fury at how stupid Natsu is being.

A long moment passed, no one move. They were both clearly contemplating something.

Natsu, finally stop being scared, suddenly just gave a short chuckle, even though his throat was being crushed by Makarov's giant hands. Said Master raised an eyebrow at this, I mean who would be laughing while getting strangled. "You are correct. I was stupid before." Shadow covered his eyes and the room seems to drop 30 degree, causing Makarov to pull his arm back in shock. "And because of my stupidity that Lisanna is dead." He opened his eyes and instead of the usual black eyes Natsu has, his pupil stayed black, while his iris turned red. "That why I'm leaving tomorrow, master. I was just here to inform you that I would be gone from the guild for some time, hopefully- no, I will get stronger when I get back. None of my friend will die because of me again!" he exclaimed with conviction in his eyes.

Makarov, hearing that, couldn't help but let out a tear because of how proud he is of Natsu, word wouldn't be able to describe how he felt right now.

"Thank you for everything master, but its time for me to walk on my own two feet." Natsu stood up from the rubbles and headed toward the door. He opened it, before turning his head slightly. "I will come back one day, and that would be when I'm satisfy with how strong I am." Before closing the door he said one more thing.

"Thanks for everything, gramps"

* * *

 **(Outskirt of Magnolia Town)**

Standing onto of the hill, overlooking the town of Magnolia is Natsu Dragneel, and currently he is just watching the town, no emotion visible on his face.

"I told you... to not come... here," spoke Natsu, seemingly to the air, when suddenly the air seem to twinkle with spark before a blue cat with a pair of majestic white wing appear.

"Aww you can see me, Natsu," said the cat, rubbing it's head.

Natsu turned around, his back facing the cat and the town. "I told you to stay here, Happy."

"Why can't I come with you," asked a visibly upset and hurt cat, named Happy.

"The journey that I am about to embark on will be long and danger..." before he could finish, an angry voiced yelled at him.

"I know, you told me that many time before Natsu." The voice belong to Happy, who by now was leaking tears.

"Happy," whispered Natsu as he glanced at his friend.

"Your not the only one who wanted to get stronger. I want to become powerful so I could actually fight by your side and not just cheering from the sideline," Happy exclaimed angrily, determination burned in his eyes.

"Happy," whispered an emotionless Natsu, right before a small smile appear on his face. "As you wish."

With that said Natsu walked away on the dirt road, following closely by Happy, who was flying. Its seems that the journey for those two are just beginning.


	2. Grimoire Heart, A Surprise Encounter

**(Author's Note)**

 **What up ladies and gentlemen, this is Lord of Awesomeness coming to you live with a brand,** **spankin new chapter for my new story, Repercussion. Just to let the reader know, I'm planning on getting this story to chapter 5 before working on my other project, and sorry to my Pokémon/Naruto fan, but I would have to put that story on hold for the moment. I'm very sorry, but I'm currently very interested in Fairy Tail right now, and had no inspiration to write more on "Stepping out of the Shadow."**

 **Again, my apologies.**

 **Now lets get back to this story now, shall we. So far I'm planning on having Natsu traveling with Happy to train and look for new thing, you know, so he can forget about Lisanna. Now don't worry Happy's fan, I'm planning on making Happy a fighter too, with a battle form, like Pantherlily, except he won't look human like** **. Oh how could I forget, in this chapter Natsu will have more than just Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. To spice things up a little I decided on giving Natsu two other form of magic, but I'm not telling you guys what they are, it would just ruin the story. I will tell you this though, the two type of magic he will learn, are both used by his parent.**

 **Without further ado, chapter 2 of Repercussion.**

* * *

 **(Somewhere in Fiore)**

"Natsu, are we there yet," asked Happy, looking at Natsu with that big eye of his.

Natsu, who was holding onto a map of Fiore, visibly shook. "For the last time, Happy, not yet," he spoke carefully, trying to reined in his frustration.

"Fine," replied Happy, causing Natsu to sigh in relief. About five second later. "Are we there yet," asked a too innocent cat.

Natsu decided to stay silent, or else he might exploded at his traveling companion.

"Are we, are we, are we, ar."

"We're here!" exclaimed Natsu, happy that they finally reach their destination, and finally stop Happy of his rambling.

"Really," asked Happy.

"Yeah," muttered Natsu as he walked toward the clearing, Happy following behind him. With the last tree out of the way, he noticed that they were on a cliff, overlooking a very country-like town.

Clover Town

Starring at the town, Happy decided to asked Natsu something. "Hey Natsu, why are we at Clover Town again," asked a confused cat, he followed Natsu for three day, and he never did tell him what his business in Clover Town is.

Natsu, still staring at the town, whispered, almost inauditaly, "I have a meeting with Master Bob of Blue Pegasus."

Hearing that caused confuse mark to appear above his head. As far as Happy know, Natsu never had any interest with other guild, according to Natsu, Fairy Tail was the best and they don't need to associate with other guild. For Natsu to travel so long, they could have gone here sooner, but Natsu get sick easily in transportation, this must be very important, maybe it had something to do with what he always mumble in his sleep. Shaking the thought out of his head Happy asked, "But wh..."

He didn't get to finish asking his question because Natsu covered Happy's tiny mouth with his hand. "Do you smell that Happy," whispered Natsu, his eyes peering toward the area where they were a bunch of tree. "I smell blood." That cause Happy to jolt up, Natsu was raised by a dragon, so he received dragon's ability, like strength, stamina, and a nose stronger than most canine. "Stay here Happy, I'll go check it out." Natsu didn't wait for Happy's response as he already rushed toward the source of the smell, careful not to make much noise.

After a moment of careful running, Natsu came upon a forest clearing, where he heard some voice. Deciding to see what the commotion was, before making judgment, Natsu leaned against the tree and carefully pear his eye toward the source of the noise and the source of the blood he smell. What he saw caused him to widen then narrowed his eyes in anger.

There on the clearing are five mage, base on the fact that he could feel massive amount of magical energy from them. All of them are wearing a purple, long sleeve shirt, a pair of black trouser, arm length, black glove,black boot, and a black cape. They are also wearing a mask with no whole for a mouth of eye, on the mask was a simple, Natsu knew from when Master Makarov taught them about Dark Guild.

It was the symbol of Grimoire Heart.

They all stood over a blonde hair girl, about Natsu age, which is 15, and from the state of her clothe, the girl is, well was, wearing a teal dress, that reach her knee, which was basically destroyed. The strap on her right shoulder are gone,all over the dress are numerous rips and tears.

Thanks to his enhance hearing, Natsu was able to hear what they were saying.

"Is that her boss," exclaimed the one on the right, as he held his sword, which is cover with blue flame, in front of him threatening at the girl, who flinched.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a Blue Pegasus guild mark on her left shoulder," stated the one in the middle, who Natsu assume is the leader. "Yep, that the girl Master Hades wanted." He then turn toward the four solider behind him. "You four, capture her, do whatever it take as long as she alive," he ordered.

"Yes sir," said the four mages simultaneously.

The first one, which so happen to be the one with the sword, that Natsu like, came first, trying to pluck the scared girl up, however before he could get hold of the blonde, Natsu appear in between them, delivering a **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** to the Dark Mage's jaw, sending him crashing to one of his comrade. Natsu however didn't stop there. His flaming arms turn thinner and more define, gaining length, and before long, a long tendril of fire appear on both his arm.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack** ," exclaimed the young Fire Dragon Slayer as he slam one of the "wing" at the still stunned mage, sending him to the other two. Natsu then used his other "wing" to slam the last one into the group, all of them impacting each other. Then his flame started to become brighter and larger, loosing it's length, turning the flame into a sphere, enveloping his fist.

" **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame** ," Natsu exclaimed loudly as he put his two fist together, causing the flames to enlarge and form a gigantic sphere of hot flame. Without wasting anytime, Natsu bought the flame down on the four Dark Mage, causing a large explosion to erupt, incinerating a few tree that was unlucky enough to be near them. Deciding on not to waste an opportunity Natsu dashed toward the girl, who was staring at him in aww, picked her up, ignoring her indigent, and ran as fast as he could out of there.

Not looking back Natsu ran away, jumped over a few dead tree on the way. He changed direction many time, so the members of Grimore Heart would have a difficult time finding them.

After ten minute of nonstop running Natsu laid the young women on a tree, quickly realizing that she was unconscious, most likely due to pain. Letting out an exhausted sigh Natsu crashed onto another tree, closed his eye, trying to regain his strength.

Sadly that didn't last long as a loud crash was heard. Swiftly standing up, Natsu saw the five Dark Mage from before, this time their leader are with them.

The one with the swore, pointed the sword toward Natsu threateningly. "You got us by surprise last time. Don't expect the same thing to work this round pal," snarled the mage.

"That right, we're going to kill you this time," snarked the one he hit using Fire Dragon Wing Attack.

"Calm down," stated the leader, who appear to be the only one undamaged from their last endeavor. "Just give us the girl and we will leave you in peace."

It was obviously a lie, something that Natsu quickly noticed. Deciding to buy some time he said, "Why do you want this girl anyway."

"That isn't really your concern now is it," retold the leader but seeing the glare from the Fire Dragon Slayer, he decided to says more. "It was an order given to us specifically from Master Hades. We are suppose to capture the girl and return her to Master Hades. According to the Master, this young lady is the ideal test subject for this new magic he created." The leader's voice stop for a minute before his voiced turn lecherous. "Master Hades's order are to capture this girl alive, so we can have, heh heh, a bit of fun with her before delivering her to him." The group suddenly erupted into laughter, crackling evilly, unaware that the blonde girl was awake and heard everything they said they were going to do to her. The thought of those men forcing themselves on her was sick and the fact that their LEADER wanted her, it was truly scary and she hope that her savior would save her again.

Before she can finish her thought, a dark malevolent aura suddenly encompassed them. The laughter of the Dark Mages stop and they turn toward the sources of such vile magic. What they found was truly scary. It was Natsu with his head lower, so they couldn't see his eyes, his hair swinging wildly as blood red energy swirled around him, his cape billowing on the energy.

"Disgusting," bellowed Natsu, causing everyone to flinch back. "Despicable. You see human as nothing more than lab rat." His spiky pink hair got tamer, the only spike are downward, covering his left eye. "Then had the audacity to try and rape innocent girl." His hair suddenly turn pitch black, like the empty void of space. "People like you disgust me," roared Natsu upward as the blood red magical energy shoot upward, causing dirts to be uplifted, and pushed away. The five mage look fearfully at the Salamander, said mage just glared at them, finally opening his red eye with black ring around the pupil.

Without warning Natsu dashed in with an uppercut to the one closest to him, sending the Dark Mage through the sky. Natsu then perform a back-flip to avoid the guy with the sword, who was attempting to slash at him. Not giving up, the Dark Mage rocketed toward Natsu his sword slashed downward. Without even looking at his current opponent, Natsu covered his left fist with bright, orange flame, creating a blade made out of fire. Using the fire blade Natsu blocked the incoming sword with his flame sword.

Acting quickly Natsu covered his right arm with flame before delivering a **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** in the opponent's stomach, causing the swordsman to cough up blood, before crouching down on his knee, excepting his defeat. Not looking at the down mage, Natsu encased his right leg with flame, then slam it at the defeated mage, sending him crashing against a tree. The tree received a huge dent from the impact.

Thanks to his instinc, Natsu was able to dodge an incoming fist attack from one of the three remaining Dark Mage. However he wasn't prepare for the jet of water that was sent his way. The attack hit its target, which was Natsu's stomach, and sent him rocketed toward the ground. When Natsu was about to stand up and continued fighting a shout caught his attention.

" **Tempest** ," exclaimed the water mage, as blue magical seal appear in front of his interlocking hand. Suddenly a huge whirlpool of water came out and crashed into the still stunt Natsu, sending him crashing against a tree, breaking it in half. "Ha, not so tough now ar..."

He didn't get to finish that sentence because a flaming fist suddenly impact him in his solar plexus, sending him crashing into the ground.

"You talk to much," growled Natsu as he stood over the down mage. His eyes suddenly lock onto the two remaining Dark Mage. "Three gone, two to go." Without a warning Natsu dashed toward another mage, his fist encased with bright orange flame. The dark mage, however, was not going to go down without a fight so he concentrated all his magic onto fist connected hand.

" **Wraith of the Lightning Serpent** ," screamed the mage as a yellow magic circle appear in front of his outstretch hand. An electrifying yellow serpent, made out of pure electricity and the size of a house flew out and head straight toward Natsu.

Said mage stop and just stared at the incoming projectile with something akin to boredom. Natsu then held out his right arm, great white flame started to dance around his arm, until his entire arm was encased in white fire. " **Flame Dragon King's** " stated Natsu as he cocked his fist back. The white flame the covered his arm suddenly compressed and now only covered his fist, but now their blue. " **Demolition Fist** ," exclaimed Natsu as he punched the lightning serpent with his blue flame fist, impacting the serpent on it's mouth.

For a moment nothing happen. Natsu's fist and the electric serpent clashed into each other. Lightning and flame flowed everywhere, causing nearby tree and grass to either burn or singe away. Then suddenly the electric serpent's body started to crack. Multiple cracked spread until it's entire body are cover with crack. It suddenly started to disappear into thin air, erase from existence.

"Nn-o-o way," whispered the mage now on his knee as he stared at the man that destroy his strongest spell like it was nothing. With no magic left in his body, the dark mage just collapse, face first in the ground.

Natsu, not even sparing his downed opponents a glance, turn toward the leader of the group, who was surprisingly still calm and judging by his body language, the man was appraising him.

"Impressive," said the dark mage as he walk toward Natsu casually, like he wasn't about to face the man that was able to defeat everyone of his comrade. "There are no mistaken. You are the Salamander of Fairy Tail am I right?" asked the man as he was about five feet away from Natsu now. Natsu just growl at him. "Hmm, let me introduce myself first," stated the dark mage as his body glowed golden, signaling the use of **Re-Quip** magic, surprising Natsu for a minute because he had never seen anyone beside Erza use **Re-Quip** before and also because he wasn't expecting a dark mage to introduce himself, I mean, what kind of bad guy introduce themselves to the hero. When the glow dwindle down, the man appearance change greatly. No longer was he wearing some kind of cloak and mask and now without it, Natsu was able to scan the man. The mage is tall, massive, and highly muscular man with tan skin and thick brown hair that looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He has brown eyes and long sideburns, joining his hair to his prominent goatee, which takes the form of several triangles pointing downwards and extending upwards on his chin. He also has a straight dark streak running over his left eye, which extends up to the top of his forehead and down to his mid cheek. Each of his ears is adorned by a large earring shaped like a round crescent moon pointing down.

The man wears an outfit decorated by tribal-like motifs, complete with what looks like leather armor covering his upper body. The chest piece is simple, with the central section highlighting his prominent abdominals and pectorals underneath it being light green, separated by the dark green parts on his sides by a pair of thin white lines framing it on both edges. The V-shaped part around the neck is instead black. With the chest piece comes a pair of large, dark-colored shoulder pads, complete with lighter-colored edges and massive straps hanging from them, each decorated by similarly large hollow studs. The left shoulder pad bears Grimoire Heart's symbol. Around his waist is a simple, plain belt distinguished by the dark motifs on it; below it, the leather armor continues in a waistguard composed of four large, semicircular flaps, each decorated by studs identical to the one on his shoulder pads, and retaining the color scheme of his chest piece. His arms are covered by loose, light green sleeves, with a darker green band circling each of them, closed by a stud identical to those adorning the rest of his attire, and darker-colored stripes framing the areas where the sleeves open laterally to reveal part of the man forearms. His pants, while orange in color, retain the same structure of the sleeves, with the lower parts being slashed on the front, where they are framed by green stripes and overlooked by studded bands. The sides of such pants, in addition, are adorned by a series of dark motifs running down their entire length. Visible from the slashes in them are his white boots.

All in all, the man was very intimidating, but Natsu wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"My name is Azuma," stated Azuma with his right hand covering his heart, as he gave a bow. "A member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory."

"Seven Kin of Purgatory," whispered Natsu as he took a step back in fear. Natsu had heard of such group from the Master. The Seven Kin are the seven elite and some of the strongest member of Grimore Heart. It was rumor that their power are equivalent to the Ten Wizard Saint, the ten strongest mage in Fiore. Mentally barraging himself for showing fear, Natsu got into his battle stance. He didn't know why, but something inside him was telling him to protect the blonde girl.

Seeing that his opponent was actually going to continue to fight him after hearing the he's a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory cause him to raise an eyebrow. Usually when someone hear of his title they would either quiver in fear or run away, but that was not the case to this child. He was standing tall, determine to protect the girl he didn't even know. Azuma smiled. Maybe the kid can actually provide him some challenge.

"Before we begin our duel, would you mind telling me why you would risk your life for a total stranger," inquired Azuma.

Natsu just look at Azuma emotionlessly, finally got his act together. "It doesn't matter that we don't know each other. What you guys are doing is wrong and I won't just stand by and watch it happen if I can do something about it," started Natsu, voice fill with emotion.

To Natsu's surprise, Azuma nearly grin at what he said. "Well said Salamander," said Azuma as he raised his right hand upward, causing Natsu to tense. A green magical seal appear, hovering above both mages.

"Th..ats," whispered Natsu wide eye in resignation, before he narrowed it in determination. "Fine. Have it your way," said Natsu as he held is right arm up, summoning a red magical seal and sent it toward the sky, hovering above Azuma's green seal. The two magical seals glowed before descending toward the ground. It glowed brighter, causing some dirts to be uplifted, until ultimately disappear, sending the dirts back on the ground. Then out of nowhere a gold magical seal appear on the floor, covering a large portion of the forest. If you look up, the same seal can be seen hovering above the one on the ground. The same but much smaller golden seal also appear on both mages' heads.

Natsu tense as he re-enter his battle stance. The light from the sun dim considerately. Natsu quickly lit his arms on fire and held it protectively in front of his body. He know what this is, and losing was not an option. Faster than usual Natsu dashed toward Azuma with his right his cocked back. Before the fist can make impact Azuma grabbed the fist with his left hand then punch Natsu in the stomach, knocking the air out of said mage.

"Weak," stated Azuma as his open palm touch Natsu stomach. " **Great Tree Arc: Bleve**!" The area in front of him, including where Natsu is exploded in a huge explosion, causing dirt to be uplifted, destroying the nearby ground. The explosion also caused the blonde girl to fly away and crashed into a tree. A trail of blood escape her mouth. When the dusts finally cleared out, Natsu can be seen on one knee panting as burn mark decorated his body. His robe are now fill with tears and now has many holes. Without warning Natsu covered his entire body in flame before shooting at Azuma with impressive speed.

" **Fire Dragon Sword Horn** ," screamed Natsu as he rocketed toward Azuma with his entire body covered in flame. In response to that, Azuma raised both of his arms in front, aiming toward Natsu.

" **Great Tree Arc: Linear Explosion** ," he shouted, causing the front of him to explode. The ground in front of the explosion exploded after that. The chain continue toward Natsu who just rocketed past the explosion, not even fazing from the damage, if he received any. Azuma manage to dodge Natsu at the last second, the attack missed him by a mere centimeter.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Azuma however did not have the time to celebrate because Natsu somehow mange to get rid of the flame that was covering his body and perform a backflip, his flaming fist aiming at Azuma's head. The attack hit, sending Azuma tumbling away. Deciding not to waste such a golden opportunity, Natsu put two fist, one in front of the other, over his mouth and inhaled a large quantity of air. " **Fire Dragon Roar**!" exclaimed Natsu as a red magical seal appear in front of his fist, as he exhale a large amount of fire, heading toward Azuma, who was staring at the flame in shock.

" **Booooooooooooom** ," sounded the explosion after Natsu's flame collided into Azuma.

Seeing that Azuma was taken cared of, Natsu quickly ran toward the blonde girl, who was still badly injured but her eyes are open, albeit barely. "Are you okay," whispered Natsu frantically, since he knew that someone as powerful as Azuma wouldn't be down by just one spell, no matter how powerful that Fire Dragon Roar might be.

The 15 year old girl just nod, still shock from what she just witness. Even though it didn't look like it, the girl was awake for the whole thing. She heard what the dark mages said, she saw her savior rescued her and took down four dark mages easily. She even saw the battle her savior had with Azuma, and it was surprising that a boy her age would be able to match with one of the member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.

"Good," whispered Natsu as he picked her up and carried her bridal style, the action caused the blonde hair beauty to blush. "Don't worry I'll protect you," he said with conviction in his voice, as he held her closer. Natsu didn't know why but he felt really protective of this girl that he just met thirty minute ago. Said girl just blush even more, her face now resemble a ripe tomato. Whether it's from the way Natsu spoke or the warmth radiating from Natsu, she'll never know.

" **Great Tree Arc: Tree Fist** ," exclaimed a voice as a giant fist made out of wood appear out of the ground and slammed at Natsu and the blonde girl, causing both of them to fly away from each other. While still in the air, multiple tree roots came out of the ground and constrict him in a vice grip. No matter how hard he tried, Natsu couldn't get out of it. Not even burning the root work. " **Great Tree Arc: Burst Claw** ," exclaimed the now reviewed Azuma who stood with multiple scratches and burn mark on his body and his arms outstretch at Natsu. The roots suddenly exploded, engulfing the area with smokes.

"Natsuuuu," exclaimed the blonde girl as she stared at where her savior was, tears flowing down her face.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus:** ," exclaimed a voice from the smoke causing a relieved smile to appear on the blonde girl face while Azuma frown. " **Exploding Flame Blade**." Natsu swiped the area in front of him creating a torrent of pure red flame to appear and swirl around him. With another swipe the flame rocketed toward Azuma, whose eyes are now wide in disbelief.

Quickly shaking himself out of fear, Azuma put his fist in an X- formation, a green magical aura surrounded him as he channel a huge amount of magical energy from the surrounding plant and tree. " **Great Tree Arc: Svalinn** ," he yelled out, causing a thick, diamond shape tree trunk to appear out of the ground, shielding Azuma from the flame. When Natsu's flames crashed into Azuma's tree trunk, an explosion ensure, causing said man to jump up, swiping his right arm upward, causing a bunch of razor sharp leaves to surround him in a tornado. " **Great Tree Arc:** **Folium Sica,** " exclaimed Azuma as he swipe his right arm at Natsu, causing the leaves around him to zoom toward Natsu, who had no time to dodge.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggg," screamed Natsu as he was surrounded by razor sharp leaves that keep cutting him. Azuma just stared at Natsu critically, as if trying to see if he's going to make it. _"Damn! This guy's no joke,"_ thought Natsu as he manage to lock eye with Azuma, even though pain was radiating from all point of his body. _"Damn it!,"_ cursed Natsu mentally as he could feel that his magical energy was running out. _"I have to take him out fast, but first I need to get out of this."_ Even though the pain was gargantuan, Natsu somehow manage to spin in the leaves tornado, an action that caused Azuma to raised his eyebrow, but he could feel a huge amount of magical energy radiating out of the young teen.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Raging Infernal** ," exclaimed as he spun faster, the friction plus magic energy caused fire to surround him. Spinning in the same direction as Natsu, until his entire body was covered by a tube of spinning fire. It suddenly gets bigger and bigger, until the leaves tornado was engulf by an infernal. Azuma had to use his arms to block the heat that was radiating from the infernal.

 _"This kid,"_ thought Azuma in astonishment. _"He's as strong as, no, he might be stronger than Ultear."_ Azuma then look at his palm, which was blacken from the flame. _"And his flame are hotter than thats of Zancrow."_ He proceed to stared at the flaming tower that was still raging. _"I need to notify Master Hades at once."_ A smile then spread across his face. _"But first, let me finish this duel."_

While Azuma was thinking all that, the blonde girl was looking at her savior in shock and admiration. She had never seen anyone from her guild that possess as much power as Natsu. Thinking about the pink hair, now raven hair Dragon Slayer caused her to blush. The way he just jump out of nowhere to save her was just like the fantasy about a knight in shining armor rescuing a princess, but instead of a knight in shining armor, it was a dragon in black cloak.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the flame died down reviewing Natsu, who look like he was barely standing. Scratch mark littered his clothes. Bloods can be seen coming out of all parts of his body.

"Damn it," thought Natsu as he glared angrily at Azuma who was still looking at him in astonishment. "My reserve are near empty. I need to find fire and quick."

"I'm impress," stated Azuma, breaking Natsu out of his train of thought. "No one had even manage to survive that spell before, except my fellow kin." His eyes turn emotionless as a frown decorated his face. "You have my respect, Natsu Dragneel, but I'm afraid that this fight is over."

Faster than the eyes can see, Azuma appear in front of Natsu and delivered a shocking left hook, sending Natsu upward, spitting out a few bloods. "Haaa," exclaimed Azuma as he held his arms forward causing two tendril of roots to appear out of the ground and wrapped around Natsu, who was too low on magical power to do anything. The roots suddenly bought Natsu back toward Azuma, the latter had his right arm cocked back, with a green aura surrounding it. " **Great Tree Arc: Fist of Astra** ," exclaimed Azuma as he slam his fist at Natsu's stomach sending him sky high. When Natsu was about 100 feet above ground he exploded, literally a huge explosion occur, with Natsu in the center. Azuma just stared nonchalantly at the explosion, while the blonde girl was trying her best not to cry, failing miserably.

When the explosion finally end, a limb body of Natsu can be seen falling from the sky, ultimately crashing into the ground, causing a cloud of debris to encompass him and the surrounding area.

With the debris clear, Azuma and the blonde hair beauty could see that Natsu was lying, face in the ground. With a final look at the raven hair teen, Azuma turned toward the blonde girl who was tearing up at the sight of a bloody and battered Natsu. With the duel over, the golden magical seals disappear, the dark cloud surrounding the area also disappear, revealing the sun.

"If he would've handed you to us in the first place this wouldn't have happen," stated Azuma causing the blonde girl to tuen toward his direction, and she was surprise that he was a near five feet away from her. "It's his fault for interfering in our business."

"Stay away," screamed the blonde girl as she tried to crawled away from him, but it was futile as he was faster than her. The girl didn't understand what they want with her. She was just on her way back to the Blue Pegasus Guild after finishing one of the request when out of nowhere five dark Mage came and attack. She spent to much magical energy on her mission so she didn't have enough power to fight back.

When all seems lost the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail came and save her. She like everyone else around Fiore have heard of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Of how he took on a Dark Guild by himself or stop an army of Vulcan. It was like every girl dreams. To have the Salamander rescued them from evildoer.

She was very fascinated at how Her savior, Natsu, defeated the four dark mages like they were nothing. The he was able to fight against a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory to a standstill. She was scared when he took all that damage from the tornado of razor sharp leaves and furious when the dark Mage didn't gave Natsu time to rest and just keep beating him. The sight of the unmoving Salamander caused her to tears up and her rage to build up. She was beyond angry, beyond furious, she wanted vengeance for what Azuma did to her savior.

"Give up or your fate will be worst than the Salamander," stated Azuma, but it seems that his threat fell to deaf ear as a yellow magical seal surround the blonde girl right arm.

" **Take-Over: Machina Soul: Plasma Arm** ," exclaimed the blonde hair mage as her right arm became covered by red leather. A midnight blue, circular gauntlet, with a green gem in the center, was attached to the leather. In front of the gauntlet, there appear to some sort of cannon, with the roman numeral for three. " **Plasma Storm** ," exclaimed the girl as the gem glowed and the cannon released a beam of swirling green plasma, that was about the size of her thigh. Azuma was surprise that the blonde still had some magic left so he wasn't prepare to dodge. The beam collided with him, sending Azuma a couple of feet back.

The blonde girl shakily got to her feet and pointed the gauntlet at Azuma. Realizing a heavy pant, the girl gathered magical energy into the gauntlet, the green gem glowing magnificently. " **Plasma Reciprocal Unlocked** ," exclaimed the exhausted girl as a ball of compressed plasma energy, the size of her head, gathered in front of the cannon, before getting suck into the gauntlet. " **Released** ," exclaimed the blonde as a powerful beam of compressed plasma energy, three time the size of the last attack, was sent toward the dark mage who finally got over his shock and slam his right arm at the ground.

" **Great Tree Arc: Svalinn** ," as a a tree trunk appear from the ground, intercepting the attack that might cause him his life. It seems that the girl was really angry to use a lethal spell against him. Azuma then quickly ran up to the blonde girl and punch her in the stomach, sending said girl toward the ground, barely conscious.

"That was a powerful technique," stated Azuma as he look at the girl, who somehow manage to stand up. "But it's seems to use every last bits of magical energy you have left," he noticed that the gauntlet was nowhere to be seen on her arm. "Surrender now. You have no chance of winning," stated Azuma as he walk toward the blonde girl.

"Yo-ou bast-ard," spat Jenny as she glared at the person who caused her so much pain. Azuma didn't seem affected by that as he continued walking toward the inured teen. However before he could reach her, a dark and malicious aura exploded, making him look toward the direction where it was coming from. What he saw scared him greatly.

It was Natsu Dragneel. Said Dragon Slayer was on his feet, glaring at Azuma with that blood red eyes of his, with a dark red aura encompassing him. What was truly scary was the fact that his pupil was gone. Azuma knew all to well what this meant. It meant that Natsu had awakened his Second Origin, and the power that he's radiating is his original power. The power he had since birth, before being taught the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

Before he can process his thought more, Natsu was in front of him, delivering a punch to his jaw, the force of the punch sent Azuma flying back.

"Aaaarrrgggg," cried Azuma as he put his hand on his jaw, and widen his eyes in shock. His jaw was rotting, the skin was burnt off, and seems to be spreading every so often. He then turn around and was shock to see that Natsu was in front of him again, but this time he saw that Natsu's fist was surrounded by dark energy.

" _Dark energy, flesh rotting, no way_ ," thought Azumaas he was punch again, and sent toward the sky. " _There's no doubt about it now_ ," he thought as his hand caress his rotting stomach. " _This is **Death Magic**. Master Hades need to be inform at once._ " Before he could finish is thought a barrage of dark sphere was sent at him. Thinking quickly Azuma put his arm in front of him. A green magical seal appear in front of them. " **Great Tree Arc: Linear Explosion** ," he exclaimed as multiple explosion appear where the dark spheres were at.

Azuma, however, did not have the time to celebrate since Natsu somehow appear right next to him, his arm outstretch and covered with black aura. "RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR," roared Natsu as he punched Azuma right in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of said mage and send him crashing back into the ground.

"Aaahhh," groaned Azuma as he crawled out of the crater that was created after he crashed down. Looking ahead he saw that Natsu was standing there, observing him like a hawk. His pupil less red eyes were emphasized by the black aura that was surrounding Natsu. "I had enough of this," muttered Azuma as he quickly got up and glared at the animalistic Salamander. "I've had enough of you," yelled Azuma as a forest green aura enveloped him, causing the ground underneath him to sink down because of how dense his magical energy is. "Aaargg," screamed Azuma as he held both his open fist out. " **Great Tree Arc: Forest Compensation**." As he said this a green magical seal appear underneath Natsu as many tree started to emerged out of the ground. In a very few moment a small forest appear, with Natsu in the center. "Die!" screamed Azuma as he closed his fist, causing the entire forest, that he created, to blow up in a massive explosion.

"Ha, ha, I got you," rasped out Azuma as he stared at the smoke that was covering the Dragon Slayer. His eyes suddenly widen. "No-o way," muttered Azuma as he stared at an unscratched Natsu who was surrounded by what seems to be a sphere of dark energy. Azuma closed his eyes, excepting defeat. "You won. Natsu," he muttered as a dark blade extended from the sphere and stabbed him in the stomach, causing blood to splash out, making him lose conscious. He was too tired. Physically and mentally.

Natsu, in his animalistic rage, was about to finish Azuma off for good, but a teal, round lacrima suddenly impact him in his stomach, sending him backward. Turning around he growl as he saw two women in black cloak. One with pink hair while the other has glossy, raven hair.

Before Natsu can do anything a teal, round lacrima suddenly flew up, catching the Dragon Slayer's attention.

" **Arc of Time: Parallel Worlds** ," whispered the raven hair girl the teal lacrima multiply to 50. " **Arc of Time:** **Luminous Minutes,** " she stated as she snapped her finger, causing the fifty lacrima to rushed toward Natsu at unimaginable speed, leaving golden streak where it was. The 50 lacrimas impacted Natsu, causing a large crater to appear underneath him, and smoke to be uplifted. When the smoke clear, Natsu can be seen unconscious on the crater.

"Do you want me to finish him off Ultear," asked a feminine voice of a girl who was barely 4'10, a dark red cloak with Grimoire Heart insignia was what she was currently wearing.

"No it'll cause suspicion if the Salamander would died suddenly," stated another feminine voice, but this time it belong to a female who was towering over the shorter girl. "Just grab Azuma and take him to the Air Ship's Infirmary. I'll report the incident to Master Hades," commanded the girl as she turn toward the direction where the blonde girl was, said girl was unconscious now though. Its seems the combine energy of Natsu and Azuma was too much for the young mage to take.

"What about the target Ul," asked the girl as she picked up Azuma onto her shoulder.

Ul, or Ultear's head snapped toward the younger girl. "Don't call me that," she snapped causing the young girl to look down. A wicked smile suddenly appear on her face. "Beside, it was Azuma's mission to capture the girl. Let him take the fall." Ultear suddenly turn around, 180 degree before walking forward. The stop. "Lets go, Meredy."

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **There you have it, the second chapter of my new story.**

 **Now I have something to discuss. I was thinking of who would be in Natsu's harem, and so far I only have three people.**

 **\- Ultear Milkovich**

 **\- Meredy**

 **\- Jenny Realites**

 **If you guys have any idea, please comment it.**

 **This is Lord of Awesomeness and see you next time!**


	3. Clover Town

**(Author's Notes)**

 **Whassup, this is Lord of Awesomeness bringing you the third chapter on my now favorite story. After reading through my other stories, I got to say this one is the best. I mean the plot that I have for this story is amazing and the way I plan on having Natsu meet his girl. Truly, it is truly marvelous. Now speaking of girls, I decided on another member of the harem.**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **I chose her because she is one of my favorite character and not use often. Don't worry people, Hisui will learn magic, and it goes well with her too. Now I know some of you want me to add Mirajane and Erza, but I'm sorry to say that they won't be in the harem. Personally I think that those two are use to often in stories, and I personally hate repetitive stories. Another thing is that I plan to use Jellal a lot, and personally I think he's a better match for Erza. Oh and as for Lisanna, to Natsu she's more like a sister.**

 **It make sense if you think about it. Would you be as depressed as Natsu if your sister died.**

 **P.S. I'm very sorry that it took so long. For the last three week, I've been bombarded by many great ideas, and so I didn't have much time to work on this.**

 **Well, enough of my rambling and onto the story.**

* * *

 **(Blue Pegasus's Infirmary)**

Groaning softly, Natsu groggily open his eyes, but close it almost immediately of the harsh light. Waiting for a couple of seconds, Natsu open his eyes again, and was greeted to the site of white ceiling.

He tried to sit up, but immediately notice a weigh on his chest. Turning his head downward, Natsu saw that his chest was covered by what appear to be a bundle of beautiful, silky, blonde hair. Giving off a small blush, Natsu scan his surrounding, deciding to not wake the sleeping blonde. He noticed that the room he was in was a perfect replica of Fairy Tail's infirmary, except that everything was either blue or white.

He was currently resting on, what appear to be a bed for the patient, with monitor and tray fill with medicine next to his bed. To his left was a bay window, showing the country side of Clover Town. Even from here Natsu can hear and smell people of different age walking and generally having a good time in the town. In a way, it kind of make Natsu think of his home town, Magnolia. Even though its only been three day (Thats what he thought) since he left Magnolia, he already miss the town. The friendly people, the peaceful shopkeeper, and... Fairy Tail.

Not a day gone by, even though its only three day, did Natsu not think of Fairy Tail. He misses everyone. Gramps (Makarov Dreyer), Erza, Elfman, Canna, Mirajane, heck he even miss that stripper Gray, but most importantly Lisanna.

"Lisanna," thought Natsu sadly. He truly misses his best friend, even though Natsu didn't show it, he was very protective of Lisanna and not being there to help her in her time of need greatly sadden Natsu. Most people would assume that these two young mage were in love, and its true, they were in love, but not romantic love, it was more like sibling love. To Natsu, Lisanna was like a sister that help him through hard time. He remember how she use to protect him from the other kid during their childhood, how she use to play with him when he was lonely, but most importantly, how she help him raised Happy, who was, withought a doubt, his best friend.

Deciding to get out of that thought before he cry, Natsu gently shook the sleeping Goldylock, trying to see where he was. Even though he was almost certain of the location, it was always good to confirm it.

After a few seconds of shaking the blonde, she started to wake up. Her eyes slowly fluttered until they open completely. The first thing that she did when she saw him was goes wide eye, before bursting into tears.

"Your awake!" cried the blonde hair girl as she proceed to give him a bone crushing hug, tears flowing down her cheek and down toward his abdomens. Not being use to comforting someone, Natsu just hug her back, and rubbed his hand soothingly on her back. After a few minutes of this, the blonde girl finally break away from his chest, but she was still hugging him. "Your really alive," she whispered as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Umm, yeah I guess," said Natsu dumbly, hey how would you react when a girl suddenly crush you in an embrace.

The blonde girl just smile beautifully at him before hugging Natsu again. "Thank you," the blonde girl muttered, so low that any human wouldn't be able to hear but Natsu have ear of a dragon, meaning he heard what she said perfectly. Breaking the embrace, Natsu smile cheerfully at the girl.

"Its no problem. I'm glad I could help you in time of distress," said Natsu causing the girl to smile again, and more tears to fall from her eyes. Without a second thought, the blonde girl crushed him in another bone-crushing hug, unknowingly squeezing her sizable bust onto his chest. The latter caused the Salamander of Fairy Tail to blush. With nothing else in mind, Natsu proceed to hug the blonde girl back.

"Its nice to see you okay, maaan," said a masculine voice. Noticing that Natsu and her aren't the only people in the room, the blonde girl hurtingly got off of Natsu and instead stood at his side. Even though she tried to cover it with her beautiful blond hair, Natsu can still tell she was sporting a massive blush. Without any sign of danger, Natsu can finally see what the blonde girl really look like. During the incident in which they met, Natsu's mind was to preoccupied with the dark mages that he didn't have the time to see the girl he save, but after looking at her throughly, Natsu couldn't prevent a faint blush that spread across his cheeks.

The blonde girl was about an inch shorter than him, with a curvaceous hip and ample chest. Long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face, and a crimson, decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips. She was currently wearing a black tank top, that revealed some of her sizable cleavage and her belly button. On top of the tank top was a pale, gold jacket, that like the top, only reaches the top part of her stomach. The blonde hair beauty also have on a denim short that only reach mid-thigh and a pair of leather boots that reaches her knee.

Turning away from the blonde hair beauty, Natsu saw two people that would forever be on his Top Ten Weirdest Men He Met List.

The first person was an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick and blush on each cheek. Attached to his back are a pair of white wing that seems to flutter every few seconds.

The next person was a short and rather stout man with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose which always seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones. He has dark eyes and thick eyebrows, with a pair of lines pointing towards his nose below them, plus some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin. His orange hair was initially kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, with one acting as a fringe on the left side of his face. He seems to possess mildly hairy legs. The man's attire consisted of a white suit with elbow-long sleeves, with distinctive pants ending below his knees in dark hems, adorned by Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over an orange shirt covered in many dark leaf motifs, possessing sleeves reaching down below his elbows and closed around the neck by a red bow tie, and elegant light shoes paired with light socks. The left part of his chest was adorned by a large flower reminiscent of a rose, and a wide, dark belt was seen hanging over his right hip, with several flasks attacked to it, containing what appear to be liquids of various color.

"Um, hello," greeted Natsu awkwardly since he had no idea what to say.

The response to thee weird greeting was expected. The blonde girl he saved covered her mouth with her hand to prevent anyone from hearing her giggle, while the short and stout man chuckled aimlessly. The reaction from the elderly man was weird to say the least. He ran up to his bed before giving Natsu a bone-crushing hug, completely immobilizing said Dragon Slayer.

"Ooh, Macky sure raise a strong and charming young man, don't you think so hun," squealed the bald man as he proceed to shake Natsu around while hugging the life out of him.

"Yes," agreed the short man as he nodded, before he went into a pose, sparkle littered around his body. "To be able to face a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and rescued dear Jenny-chan from the dark mages. This young man is filled with the perfume of strength and bravely," exclaimed the orange hair man dramatically, changing his pose every once in a while.

After a few more seconds of torture, the blonde girl, who he realized named Jenny, forcefully pull the old man away from him, causing Natsu to take a big heave of airs into his lung.

"I'm sorry about that," said Jenny nervously as she kept her hold on the old man. Coughing quietly Jenny introduced them. "I know you might have a few questions but let me first introduce you to our guild's, Blue Pegasus, Master, Master Bob," explained Jenny as she pointed toward the old man that nearly kill him. "The right here is the Ace of Blue Pegasus, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki," she said as she pointed toward the short, chubby man that was still doing his crazy posed. How the man get sparkle to appear out of thin air, Natsu would never know. Jenny then put her hand on her chest, while smiling sweatly at Natsu. "My name is Jenny Realites, and I would like to thank you for helping me back then."

"Its no problem," said Natsu, finally got enough oxygen in his body. "I'm just glad to help." The sweetness and honesty in his word cause Jenny to blush again, which was weird because normally she's the one making male blush. The two of them continued to stare at each other, obsidian black, meat azure blue.

Deciding to break the moment, Ichiya cough, causing the two young mage to jolt up and look toward the stout man. Finally getting their attention, Ichiya raised his hand toward Natsu dramatically, bowing his head slightly to show his gratefulness. "I would like to thank you for rescuing one of my dear student," he said dramatically but his voice was serious. Changing pose, his back was now facing Natsu, while Ichiya held his arm on his head, looking at the ceiling like one would stare at the night sky. "If it wasn't for you," He paused mid-pose and shivered. "I wouldn't even want to know what'll become of my dear Jenny-chan if they mange to catch her," Ichiya exclaimed dramatically as he was bowing down to Natsu, who was staring at him with his mouth slightly agape. Tears was flowing down his eyes, as Ichiya showed his gratefulness for Natsu.

Seeing the man bowing his head to him, Natsu quickly got out of bed and put his hand on Ichiya's shoulder. "No need for that. Like I said, I'm glad to help," said Natsu causing the weird man to hug him, rather tightly he might add.

"Thank you, thank you, you truly have a wonderful perfume of chivalry, maaan," replied Ichiya as he crushed Natsu in an embrace, tears rapidly fall from his eyes.

Pulling the man away from him, Natsu turn around to face the master of Blue Pegasus. "Do you know how long I was out, Master Bob," asked Natsu politely since he didn't know what this Guild Master was like.

Seeing that the young man wasn't use to showing respect caused the Master of Blue Pegasus, Bob, to smile. Natsu reminded him of Makarov back in the old days when they were still a part of Fairy Tail. "You've been in bed for three day now darling," answered Bob as he went in front of the monitor lacrima and pick up a folder. Ignoring the Natsu, who was shock that he been in bed for four day, Bob got back to his original position. "According to the doctor, your body lose almost 25% of your blood, we had to use a large scale regeneration spell to get your blood level to rises back to order. Multiple area of your body were burnt so we had to cool you down, and let me tell you that was not an easy task. We had to use multiple water mages's water spell to cool you down, poring normal water on you would just caused the water to evaporate before it even makes contact with your skin." At this Master Bob and Ichiya chuckle a little. "Okay, so where was I. Oh thats right, after we manage to cool you down, we had to take several scan of your internal organ and blood vessel, you know to make sure there were no infection." Master Bob then flip to another page. "Oh my, its seems that your rib were broken, causing bone-fragment to rupture one of your lung, but don't worry we had one of our medical specialist take care of that." Explain Master Bob as he saw Natsu pale face. Returning back to the folder he continued. "From what I can see of this X-Ray, its seems that your sternum received a minor crack, it should fix itself by tomorrow, so you can't do anything strenuous until tomorrow, got that Natsu-kun."

Natsu nodded in gratitude but before he could thanks them for the hospitality, the door slammed open, revealing a stress out Happy. Seeing Natsu standing near a bed, Happy immediately zoomed toward him, crashed onto a surprise Natsu, causing said mage to land on the bed.

"Natsu!" cried the blue flying cat. "I was so worry about you."

Natsu just held Happy as the cat continued to hug him, while mumbling random stuff about missing him and how hungry he was. At one point Happy even asked if he had any fish.

"Don't worry buddy, it'll take more than a dark mage to bring me down," reassured Natsu as he petted Happy on the head. Happy released himself from the embrace and smile at Natsu. Then suddenly, out of nowhere he punch Matsu in the jaw, shocking everyone in the room. "Ouch, what was that for Happy!" Exclaimed Natsu angrily, glaring at the blue, flying feline.

"That was for making me worry," exclaimed Happy as tears continued to fall out of his eyes. His stomach rumble, causing Happy to hit Natsu again. "And thats for not feeding me fish for four day."

"Hey!" exclaimed Natsu indigently. "How am I suppose to feed you if I'm stuck in bed."

"I don't know but you were suppose to anyway," retold Happy.

Watching the Dragon Slayer bickered with his cat caused Jenny to giggle silently. Turning her head around she saw that Master Bob and Master Ichiya was finding the two argument funny too. After 5 more minute of listing to the two bickered, Jenny finally had enough, her patient were long gone.

"Thats it!" shrieked Jenny, causing the two to stop their argument and turn toward her like very one else in the room. In return Jenny just glared at Natsu, causing said mage to flinch.

"She's even scarier than Erza," thought Natsu as he tried to avoid eye contact with the clearly angry girl.

"All of you leave," commanded Jenny, pointing toward the door. "Natsu need his rest and you guys are depriving that from him."

"But I'm hungry," whined Happy as he childishly stomp on the bed.

"Do not worry kitty-cat," said Ichiya as he got in front of Happy and did another pose. "I, Ichiya, will get food for you, meeeeeeeen," he exclaimed to the ceiling.

Not needing to be told twice Happy immediately flew out of the room, carrying a hyperactive Ichiya, who was changing pose every few seconds.

"If you need anything just use the Communication Lacrima on the table hun," said Master Bob as he walked toward the exit as well.

When the door finally closed, Jenny released a huff before seating herself on the stool next to his bed. Seeing no other option, Natsu decided to get some rest, so he lay down on the comfy hospital bed. When he was about to close his eye, Natsu felt something tap him on his shoulder. Turning around Natsu came face to face with a nervous Jenny who was trying to avoid looking at him in the eye.

Seeing his raised eyebrow and annoyed expression jenny decided to say something. "I-I would like to say thank you for rescuing me Natsu-san," muttered Jenny as she stared at the floor.

Natsu just look at her weirdly, wasn't this like the third time she thanks him? "Uh, no problem Jenny, like I said before I wouldn't let the dark mages capture you," stated Natsu not really seeing the point of why Jenny keep thanking him. Thinking about the dark mages made Natsu realized that he couldn't recall how the fight ended. The last thing he remember was when Azuma punched him and he exploded.

"Jenny?" asked Natsu, causing the blonde girl to jerked her head upward. "Do you know what happen after I lost conscious."

"You don't remember?" asked Jenny looking at Natsu like he have a second head.

"No," stated Natsu as he shook his head. "The last thing I remember was when that Azuma punch me."

"Well," stated Jenny putting curling her index finger on her chin, something that Natsu think look cute. "After he knock you out, Azuma attack me but before he could do anything you woke up." She was looking at him accusingly now. "You release so much raw magical energy that I fainted, are you telling me you can't remember any of it." Her face was now that of concern.

"I'm afraid I don't," replied Natsu as he closed his eye.

"Well, all thats matter is that we're save, right," asked Jenny, who was looking down on him.

Natsu opened his eyes and gave Jenny a charming smile, causing said mage to blush.

"Your right," was all he said before he became too tire and fell asleep.

Seeing that her savior was now asleep, Jenny released a sigh before standing up. Looking down she saw the peaceful expression on Natsu face and couldn't help but smile. Leaning down, she planted a kiss on his cheek, a little too close to his lip. "Thank you, my prince," she said before leaving the room, never noticing that the Dragon Slayer's right eye were open, staring at her retreating form.

A soft smile appear on his face as he succumb into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"Is this really the only thing you have," complained Natsu as he stared at the clothe on the hospital bed.

"Well I'm sorry if our guild have a sense of fashion," replied an amused Jenny.

Huffing in annoyance Natsu picked the clothe up before walking into his personal bathroom, ignoring the giggling blonde sitting on his bed. Locking the door, Natsu then put on the new clothe that was personally picked by Jenny before looking at the full-body mirror. Why they have a full-body mirror in a hospital restroom, Natsu will never know. Standing in the mirror was Natsu, but he was completely different from before his journey.

Instead of the cloak, Natsu now adorned a black tailcoat on top of the white button-up shirt, which he left two button unclasped, a pair of black pant and a shiny pair of black, dress shoe. He look more like a business man than a mage. Looking up, Natsu noticed something different . His eyes remain obsidian black and his hair were the same salmon color, but now there were three streak of black hair on the left side of his head. Natsu got to admit though, he look much cooler like this.

"How do I look," asked Natsu as he step out of the bathroom, showing himself to Jenny. The girl only response was turning bright red and sputtering gibberish. Seeing how he affected the blonde hair bombshell cause a smirk to appear on his face. Contrary to what his guild-mate think, Natsu was not clueless when it come to girl, he just doesn't have any feeling toward any girl in Fairy Tail. Deciding to have some fun, and get revenge on her for making him wear this, Natsu moved forward Natsu put his hand on Jenny's cheek and caressed it. The action caused the Take-Over Mage's blush to intensified, if that was even possible.

"So, I look that good huh," Natsu whispered huskily, they were so close that Jenny was able to feel Natsu's warm breath on her neck. Blushing even more, Jenny wanted to move away but her body wouldn't listen to her brain, so in the end she just stood their, letting Natsu caressed her cheek. The roughness of his hand on her smooth skin sent pleasurable feeling through her body, causing her to let out an unintentional moan.

Hearing the girl moan caused Natsu to go wide eye before quickly retracting his hand and put them up.

"Woah," he said, seeing the murderous glared sent his way from the blonde hair beauty. "I was just playing, you don't have to get so mad at me."

Huffing in annoyance Jenny turned away from Natsu. "You know you shouldn't treat a lady like this." A smirk suddenly appear on her face. "Especially since I'm the one buying you food. Or do you prefer hospital food, Mr. Natsu~," Jenny said slyly, smiling upon seeing the horror on Natsu face.

"Please," cried a horror-struck Natsu as he got on his knee, his two hand together. "Please take me out for dinner. I can't stand another meal from the hospital." He was not exaggerating the slightest, Natsu really can't handle another hospital food, they were all artificial, and for someone who was eating meat since the moment he was born it was just not natural.

Jenny couldn't hold it in anymore. She bursted into a fit of giggles at the sight of a pouting Natsu while he begged.

"I was just joking," Jenny managed to said through her giggles.

Standing back up Natsu pouted at Jenny, something that the latter thought look cute. "Your mean, now can we get some food, I'm starving."

Releasing another giggle, Jenny nodded and head for the exit. "Yeah your right, and after that I'll give you a tour of Clover Town. Would that be alright," she asked, concern that he might not want to spend the day with a girl that nearly cost him his life.

Natsu answered was a bright smile. "Sure, who could denied the chance to spend a day with a beautiful girl," said Natsu, his smile turned flirtatious nearing the end.

Jenny blushed and quickly look down to concealed it. "Charmer," she muttered as she headed out the door, Natsu following closely behind her.

* * *

 **(Clover Town)**

"This sure is a lively town," stated Natsu as he look at three kid lock in a spar, each of them holding a magic item. One was a gun, another was a ring, and a kid fighting with a wand.

"It sure is," agreed Jenny as she leaned back on her chair. The two of them are currently sitting in one of the café that was overlooking a training field for mages of Blue Pegasus to train.

"Jenny, can I ask you something," asked Natsu as he glanced at her.

Raising an eyebrow, Jenny took off her sunglasses before giving Natsu a question look. "Sure, what is it Natsu," said Jenny.

"The kids training back their reminded me of something," stated Natsu, his expression turned serious. "Why were the dark mages of Grimoire Heart after you."

Jenny's cheerful expression turned sour, and for a moment Natsu thought that maybe it was a wrong thing to ask, especially on a date, well lunch according to the female mage of Blue Pegasus.

"I knew that you would ask me that sooner or later," muttered Jenny as she looked downed at her coffee, staring at her own reflection, reflecting nothing but fear and untold sadness.

"You don't have to tell me or anything," reassured Natsu, hoping the girl wouldn't cry again, he was quite terrible at comforting a distressed girl. "Its private and I can understand if..."

"No nothing like that," Jenny quickly replied, cutting Natsu mid-sentance. "You save my life, so you deserve to know the reason why they want to capture me." Reaching for her leather jacket, Jenny then took it off.

"Wai-wait what are..." stuttered Natsu but stopped when he noticed a strange tattoo on her right arm, in the middle of her bicep. To say that the symbol was odd would be an understatement. The symbol was a crescent moon with two star in the center, wrapped in a square. Eight prominent spike shot out of the center, four upper left-side white while the lower right black. Eight smaller, thinner spike appear in between the prominent one, three pair of wind decorated the upper half of the symbol, the right white while the left was black. The lower half of the symbol appear to be two chinese-style dragon intertwine with each other, the right white while the left black.

"Wha-what is that Jenny," questioned Natsu in awe, he was doing his best to not rubbed the symbol. Whether its because of the dragon or his urge to touch Jenny's skin, we'll never know.

Instead of answering, jenny just rubbed the tattoo while looking down sadly. "This is my magic, the Chaos Circuit," stated Jenny. From the way she spoke it was like she hated her power.

"Your magic," questioned Natsu with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you use a type of Take-Over, what was it, oh yeah Mechina Soul."

"No," stated Jenny as she shook her head. "Mechina Soul is a type of magic I used, but this." She showed him the symbol on her arm. "Is my original magic, Chaos Circuit." She suddenly look down, before staring at Natsu in the eyes. "It was given to me by a dragon." Natsu eyes widen at her proclamation. "The Dragon King of Chaos, Scyrthorn."

"A-A dra-dragon," stuttered Natsu. He quickly regained his composure and suddenly stood up, shaking Jenny on her shoulder, his eyes suddenly turned red, completely forgotten about her uneasiness. "Where did you meet this dragon," Natsu all-but demanded.

"It was four years ago," whispered Jenny, looking directly into Natsu's eyes. Pain and sorrow were the only thing Natsu could see in her eyes, and it caused him to let go of her. "Four year it's been," Tears started to gather in her eyes. "Four years, since Scyrthorn killed my parent and razed my village to the ground."

"Wh-wh-what," stuttered Natsu, shock evidenced on his face. So shock that his leg collapse, seating him on the chair.

Breaking eye-contact, Jenny started to massaged the symbol on her arm. "When I was a young girl," she said with a sorrowful voiced. "Scryrthorn destroyed my village, raging something about being crowned the next Dragon King." More shock radiate through Natsu, as memory of when Igneel taught him to never, on any occasion ever challenge the Dragon King. "He destroyed the village in seconds." Tears started to fall from her eyes. Natsu, who was still in the state of shock, just sat there, unmoving, and listened. "I was the only one who survived. My parent use the last of their life-force to create a shield to protect me. They died right in front of my eyes." Right now Jenny was nothing more than a crying mess.

Snapping out of his shock, Natsu wrapped his arms around Jenny, rubbing her back in a soothing manner as she proceed to ruined his new clothe. Seeing that the sun was setting, which was weird since he didn't know time pass by so fast, Natsu decided to head over to Jenny's house, with her crying on his chest. Finally arriving at her house, Natsu unlock the door, using Jenny's key, and immediately went to her bedroom, having no time to survey the house. Placing the sleeping Jenny on her bed, which was a canopy bed with greek-style column and with an elegant, mahogany head-rest. On top of the bed was an open ceiling, reviling the night sky.

Putting her wool blanket around her, Natsu turned around, and was about to leave when he realized that Jenny's arm was wrapping around his abdomen. Turing around he saw the red-eyed Jenny staring at him. Her sapphire blue eyes meeting his onyx black, pleading him to not leave her.

"Can you stay for tonight Natsu," asked Jenny pleadingly as she tightened her hold on him.

Not seeing many option here, Natsu just nodded and went into the bed with her, holding Jenny closed to him as she put her head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Goodnight Natsu," Jenny spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Goodnight Jenny," spoke Natsu as he kissed her on her head, and covered them with a warm wool blanket, never noticing a warm but sad smile that appear on her face.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Groaning softly as the sunlight penetrate through the window and shined in his eyes. Opening them slowly, Natsu couldn't see anything but blonde strands of hair across his face. The event of yesterday flashed before his eyes, causing Natsu's eyes to widen. Looking down, seeing Jenny on top of him, snuggling against his chest with her 'assets' squished onto his abdomen, caused the Fire Dragon Slayer to blush madly. Whats worst is that he seems to have a bad case of 'morning wood' and the fact that Jenny's leg was spray over his leg was not helping.

After a few more awkward moment for Natsu, Jenny's eyes started to fluttered open. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was a nervous looking Natsu staring back at her. Looking at him confusedly at why he was in her bed, before memory of yesterday event appear, causing her to smile.

"Good morning Natsu," yawned Jenny as she kissed him on the cheek, causing Natsu to blush even more.

"Eh, good morning Jenny?" stated Natsu confused why she was in such a cheery mood, the last time he woke up in a girl bed (Just know that he was drunk) the girl literally throw him out her window before calling the Runes Knight, so you could imagine why Natsu would be confuse, and also why the heck did she kissed him! "Um, what was that for."

Seeing the confused look on the Dragon Slayer caused Jenny to giggle. "That was for comforting me yesterday silly," replied Jenny with a warm smile

"Uh, you welcome I guess," replied a nervous Natsu. Jenny was still holding on to him tightly, whether that was good or not he'll never know. "*cough* So, should we go get breakfast or something first."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'm pretty sure Happy won't be so happy with you abandoning him again," giggled Jenny as she saw a nervous expression appear on Natsu's face.

"Oh man," exclaimed Natsu as he sat up, not noticing that he also took Jenny with him. "Happy is going to be so mad at me right now. Lets go Jenny," said Natsu as he stood up, but he didn't know that Jenny was onto of him, so the result was that he fell back onto the bed, with Jenny onto of him, their lips centimeter apart.

Eyes widening, Natsu tried to move, but its seems his body decided to not listen to him, since he couldn't even control his finger. They both stared at each other eyes, sapphire blue into onyx black. Natsu could see a flash of surprise that appear on Jenny's beautiful blue eyes, before they were replaced by shock and embarrassment. The next second those emotion vanished, replaced by pure adoration and exceptance.

Its seems like their body was moving on their own, as their lips inches together, his eyes never left Jenny's beautiful blue orb. When their lips meet, Natsu proceed to kissed her gently, Jenny's doing the same, their lips moving with one another in perfect rhythm, like the waves in the ocean, moving with one another in a slow but tender rhythm. Putting his arm around Jenny's shapely back, Natsu pulled her closer to him, enticing a moan from the blonde hair bombshell, while Jenny's placed her hand on his chest, tracing his muscular six-pact.

Alas, all good thing must come to an end, and the kiss was not an exception, the lack of air was getting to them and no matter how much magic they pumped into their lung, they can only last so long without oxygen. Breaking contacts with Jenny's soft and tender lips, Natsu placed his forehead against her, both of them lost in each other eyes.

"Jenny, I," Natsu tried to say but was interrupted by Jenny's lip that crashed into his. Getting the message, Natsu continued to kissed her tenderly, their lips moving in a perfect ouquarithem, but over time he started to get more forceful, caressing her thigh, causing Jenny to moaned out in pleasure. Using that to an advantage, Natsu slipped his tongue into her warm mouth. At first Jenny was nervous, he could tell by the way her tongue timidly touch his, but that nervousness was quickly was he away when Natsu started to massage her tongue with his, then explored her wet cavern. All through this, Jenny was moaning like crazy, her hand would pushed Natsu head closer to her, so she can taste more of him.

Its seems that Happy will have to wait, because the two mage are not going to leave this room anytime soon.

* * *

 **(That Evening)**

"We should really get up now," stated Natsu as he stared up at the open ceiling, revealing the orange sky of the setting sun. All he got from his girl-well lover was a soft moan. "We have to get up eventually, Jenny, and beside didn't you have to report back to Master Bob today." As he said this, Natsu was rubbing the bare back of Jenny. Said Take-Over mage was cudgeling with Natsu right now, the only thin that protect their modesty was the wool blanket, that Jenny doesn't really need since Natsu body heat was enough to warm her.

"Don't worry," slurred Jenny, her mind was still foggy from their latest 'activity'. "Master Bob won't get mad, he'll just give me a stern lecture, nothing more."

"Well I'm getting up now," stated Natsu as he sat up. Picking Jenny by her waist, Natsu placed her on his lap before giving her a french kiss, something that she returned. "Lets go get dinner, it could be our first date," spoked Natsu, having no idea what catastrophe he just caused. At the word date, Jenny's eyes instantly lit up before she quickly stood up, not caring that she was revealing all her 'assets' for Natsu to see.

"A date," screeched Jenny as she jumped around like a school girl. "I'll need clothe, oh what am I going to wear," she muttered pacing around the room, Natsu following her lewd form, not blinking for a second. Then suddenly he blacked out for a second and the next thing he knew, Natsu was outside of Jenny's house, the only clothe he has on is a pair of boxer. Jenny's head appear through the open door. "Go buy clothe for tonight and pick me up at 10 sharp," she ordered. With that said she slammed her door shut.

"What just happen," asked Natsu to no one in particular. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to suggest the date after all. "Well I better get some clothe," muttered Natsu as he walked toward the shopping district of Clover Town.

What annoyed him was that wherever he walked there would always be wolf-whistle and girl would look at him weirdly. Oddly enough, it was the same look Jenny gave him when they were *cough* *cough* exploring each other.

"NNNNNAAAAATTTTTSSSSSUUUU," shouted a familiar voiced. Turning around Natsu caught sight of the blue, flying feline that was his best buddy, Happy. Happy suddenly collided at him, sending Natsu stumbling to the ground.

"Hey whats that for Happy," exclaimed Natsu as he tried to stand up, but Happy was on top of him, punching Natsu in the chest with his tiny, little paw.

"That was for ditching me yesterday," replied Happy as he finally got off of Natsu and started to hover above the now standing Natsu. "By the way, why are you naked Natsu."

Eyes widening, Natsu looked down and Happy was indeed correct, the only thing he has on was a pair of wet boxer. "Oh my god!" screamed Natsu as he ran around in circle. "That was why people are acting so weird around me today!" Stopping, Natsu turned toward Happy. "Happy, do you have our emergency money with you," asked Natsu pleadingly.

"Aye sir," replied Happy as he took off his green sack an open it, revealing a large wad of jewels. Each one of them was a 10,000 jewels bill. You see, since Natsu doesn't need to pay for rent, and he only went on difficult job, Natsu was able to collect a large sum of money. The last time he checked, which was last year, Natsu's have about the total of 100,000,000 jewels. Who know how much he has now, since this year he only went on A-Class mission since he was promote to an A-Class Wizard.

"Thank god Happy," exclaimed Natsu in relieved, a smile on his face. "Lets go shopping for some clothe, and then we can get some fish."

Hearing the word fish, caused star to appear in Happy eyes. "Aye sir, lets go," exclaimed Happy as he quickly zoomed Natsu toward the nearest Clothing store. Ten minute later, Natsu and Happy walked out of the store wearing something completely different.

"I think we look good, don't you agree Happy," asked Natsu as he lift up his sunglasses, staring up at the feline who was sitting on his shoulder.

Natsu was now sporting a black jacket over a blood-red, button-up shirt, with a red tie, he was also wearing a pair of black dress pant and a pair of black dress shoe. He also decided to wear a void black sunglasses with red lenses, just because it look cool on him. Natsu decided to wear the clothe he was going to use for the date right now since it was almost 10 and he didn't want to bother redressing.

"Aye sir," agreed Happy. Natsu wasn't the only one with a change of style. Deciding to not away walked around naked, Happy decided to wear a blue jacket over a white button-up shirt, and a pair of bronze color tie. On top of his head is a bronze color detective hat, and like Natsu, Happy decide to wear to wear a pair of shade, bronze frame with blue lenses.

"These clothe are very versatile too," said Natsu as he examined his new clothe. "With this on, no one will know that we're mages."

"Hey Natsu can you teach me magic," said Happy out of nowhere. Natsu stopped examining his clothe and just look at Happy, questioningly. The question was just so sudden.

"Uh, sure buddy, but I wouldn't know what to teach you," replied Natsu, staring at Happy, but Happy wasn't looking at him right now.

"How about that," said Happy, pointing toward one of the store. The sign read 'Advanced Sorcery' but the store itself was old and look like its barely standing. Another thing is that it was located in a dark alley.

"Are you sure about this Happy," asked Natsu, looking at Happy questioningly.

"Aye sir. I want to be able to battle alongside you. I don't want to be a burden anymore," said Happy, the last part was said barely above a whispered but Natsu possessed ear of dragon so he was able to hear it perfectly.

Petting Happy on the head, he quietly exclaimed, "Your not a burden Happy. Your one of my best friend and I'll do anything to protect my friend."

Tears started to appear on the little feline eyes as he stared at Natsu, whose eyes are fill with conviction. "Thank you, Natsu," cried Happy as he hugged Natsu's head.

Chuckling quietly, Natsu petted Happy on his head. "Heh, heh, lets go Happy. We have to hurry since my date is in thirty minute," said Natsu as he walked toward the entranced of the store.

"Aye sir," replied the muffed voiced of Happy since his head was still buried in Natsu's hair.

Opening the door to the magic shop, Natsu was blinded by the bright light. Once he was able to get used to the light, Natsu opened his eyes and scan the shop. It wasn't like any other magic shop Natsu has seen before, which wasn't much since he prefer to use the magic his father taught him instead of some magical item. Most magic shop would be filled to the brim with magical item but instead this store was filled with tome, and from the look of some of the book, these are ancient tome.

The main reason why magic shop mostly sell magical item is because that only ten percent of the people in Earthland are born with a magic container so regular people like the Runes Knight and civilian buy magical item, which was already powered up by lacrima, so they can perform magic.

Now Natsu know why this shop look so abandon, Clover Town is mostly populated by civilian that doesn't contain a magic container so not many people came to the store.  
But even so Natsu had never seen a store with this much magical tomes.

Looking at the counter, Natsu noticed that it was occupied by an old man, with his head down, who look even older than Master Makarov, with gray hair, wearing a black cloak that covered his entire body, connected in the center by an emblem. The emblem was black in color with gold outline, and a big capital R in the center, blood red in color.

"Welcome to my humble store," rasped the old man, almost making Natsu jumped since he was too busy examining said man. "How may I be of assistance," offered the old man as he lifted his head up, revealing a red eye with black pupil and a concentrated black circle surrounding the pupil, the same eyes Natsu had when he awakened his Second-Orgin, not that Natsu know of course.

"Uh," cursing himself for the slip, Natsu fake a cough as he walked toward the counter. "I'm looking for some magical tome for my friend here," stated Natsu as he showed a nervous Happy to the old man.

"Hmm," whispered the old man as his gazed settle on a nervous Happy. "An Exceed in Earthland, how interesting," he muttered as he stroke his chin in thought.

"An Exceed?" questioned Natsu with his head tilted. "Whats that?"

"Nothing for you to worry about young man," rasped the old man as he walked away from the counter and went to one of the bookshelf. Scanning the content, he pulled out two book, and went back to the counter. "These two spell are perfect for a support-type like your friend," stated the man as he put the tome in front of Natsu. Now that the man wasn't blocking, Natsu was able to see the tome. The first one was an ancient looking book with sea green cover and a gold outline, made out of what seems to be pure gold. Waves and winds current decorated the cover. A large gold title placed directly on the center. 'Turbulence Force'. The other one was rather simple. It was just a black tome with silver writing on the top-center. It read 'Teleportation'. At the bottom of the title was a picture of a six-prong star.

"Turbulence Force and Teleportation, huh," stated Natsu as he rubbed his chin in thought. He then turned his head around and lock eye with Happy, who was starring at the book like it was some kind of holy artifact. Every few moment, Happy would reach out for it before contracting his paw.

"So, what do you think Happy," said Natsu, causing Happy to look up at him. "Are you willing to learn this, just know that I'll be there helping you, every step in the way."

"Aye sir," saluted Happy as tears started to form around his eyes.

"Heh heh," chuckled Natsu as he turned toward the old man, who had on the faintest smile Natsu have ever seen. "I'll take it old man. How much is it anyway."

"30,000 jewels," stated the old man nonchalantly. Happy's and Natsu's eyes widen in shock. 30,000 fricken jewels for two book! Thats some insanely overprice cost.

"30-30,000 jewels," stuttered Natsu before he regained his composure and glared at the man who had his eyes closed. "Are you sure thats the right price old man. Thats seems too much for two book."

The man merely shook his head. "That would be the case if these book are regular magic tome," stated the old man, catching the two mages of Fairy Tail's attention. "Turbulence Force and Teleportation are forms of magic that are very rare in this era. So rare that it could be considered a type of Lost Magic," said the old man causing both their eyes to widen.

"F-For re-real old man," stuttered Natsu, he couldn't help but though about how lucky he his. What was the chance of coming into some random magic store and found out that.

"Indeed," stated the old man. He then turned around and look through the shelves that was in the back of the counter. He picked up a tome and put them on the counter. "I'll even through in this tome," offered the old man.

Looking at the book, Natsu was pleasantly surprise to find that this book was more modern looking than the last two. It was a very ordinary book with gold cover and a bright brown title that read 'Archive'.

"Archive," questioned Natsu as he observed the book. "Never heard of that before."

"I'll be surprise if you did recognize the magic," stated the old man as he stroke the spine of the Archive tome. "Archive is a new type of magic that was recently discovered by the Bureau of Magical Development. You seems like the kind that like adventure, so this magic is perfect for you."

"Sound interesting, but what does it do," asked Natsu, a little intrigue.

"Archive is a type of magic that let you store information or item. It's a perfect tool for you to use if you find some interesting artifact or document," explained the old man. "You can also download that information to someone else or yourself."

"Hmm, so kinda like the magic Re-Quip right," questioned Natsu.

The old man just nodded his head. "In a way, yes, but Archive has more storage capacity and you can store anything almost instantaneously, same goes for getting something out of the storage. As for Re-Quip magic, the user must have a high amount of patient and magical stability to Re-Quip item instantaneously."

Nodding outwardly, even though his mind was thinking of something else. 'So that mean that Erza must be very patient, if the way she Re-Quip armor on and off so easily,' thought Natsu in admiration of his friend strength.

"I'll take it," accepted Natsu as he handed the old man the cash and grabbed one of the book. Opening the Archive book, Natsu immediately went to the page that said something about storage. About a minute later, Natsu closed the tome and placed them with the other, getting a raised eyebrow from Happy and a smirk from the old man. Natsu put one arm forward, it suddenly glowed golden, before a a giant gold magic circle appear, floating in thin air. Another, smaller, magical circle appear at the bottom of the first, except this one is parallel to the floor, and has many button, resembling keyboard.

The sudden use of foreign magic caused Happy to gasped in shock and felled from the Dragon Slayer's shoulder.

"Lets see," stated Natsu as he type in multiple keys, since it was his first time doing this, his typing was very slow. "There you go." Natsu pressed the last button, causing the magical circle to glowed, as second later, the three tomes that Natsu purchased glowed before disintegrating into three group of golden sparkles. The sparkle then rocket toward the magical circle of Archive, disappearing once it made contact. Not a moment later three flat-screen appear inside the magic circle. Inside those screen are a bunch of letter and symbol. On the top-right corner of the screen are pictures of book, representing which tome the text came from.

"Isn't this cool Happy," exclaimed Natsu childishly, pointing at the magic circle. Happy just stared at Archive in awe, his mouth on the floor.

Chuckling quietly, the old man slowly clapped, catching the attention of the Fire Dragon Slayer. "I'm very impressed. You mange to learn the basic knowledge of Archive in record time, my boy," exclaimed the old man as he walked out of his counter, heading toward the stair. "Follow me, there's something upstair I would like to show you." Seeing no reason to argue, Natsu picked Happy up on his shoulder before following the old man up the stair.

Once upstair, Natsu's jaw drop. In front of him was some kind of armory. Rows and rows fill with magical weapon and armor, various size lacrima and a large variety of magical item, ranging from toys to weapon. The old man just walked forward, disappearing in the armory, while Natsu just continued to stair at the merchandise in awe.

"There it is," said the old man voice as he walked back toward Natsu with something in his arm. Schooling his feature, Natsu looked at what the old man got for him before his jaw drop again. In the old man's hand was a beautiful sword with a hilt made out of pure gold and the blade was made out of red steel, which look like a crystalize flame in Natsu's opinion, golden intricate design decorated the blade. Thanks to Natsu's perspective eyes, he was able to see a few letter and symbol edge on the blade of the sword.

"What is that old man," exclaimed Natsu, excitement was clear in his voice.

Chuckling slightly, the old man brush his boney finger cross the blade of the sword. "This blade is name Caliburnus, or Caliburn."

If the old man didn't have Natsu's attention before, he sure has it now. "Caliburn," repeated Natsu, eyes glued to the sword. He felt like he heard that name before. Like he SHOULD know the name.

"Correct," stated the old man as his boney finger brushed the blade of Caliburn. "Legend has it that this sword was forge by the God of Blacksmiths, Hephaestus, himself. According to the ancient hieroglyphic in the tomb where this sword was found, Caliburn was a gift from the Gods to human-kind. The man who received this sword was said to be a very powerful knight-mage that work directly under the princess, guarding her with his life. he was said to have used this sword in countless battle. It even goes to say that this sword bought an end to the war during that era." As the old man said this, he kept brushing his finger on the writing on the sword. "This sword has many names. Crocea Mors, Harpe, Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar, and Excalibur to just name a few. Every time the sword was needed again, its name would change." He pointed to the letter inscribed on the blade. "And a new warrior would wield it." The old man then held the sword on the handle, handling the hilt toward Natsu, causing said mage to look at him confusedly. "I think, no I know that you are that warrior."

The statement caught Natsu completely off guard. He, was given an opportunity to wield the legendary sword crafted by a God, how lucky can he get. Natsu's eyes suddenly narrowed. This all sound too good to be true. First Happy wanted to learn magic and a store suddenly appear where they were. Then they found out that the store contain magic the could be classified as a lost art. He also got a spell for himself too. Now this old man was giving him a sword made by a god. That is just too much to be a coincident.

"Not that I'm not grateful for everything you done for me today," drawed Natsu as he narrowed his eyes. "But why are you giving me this."

The old man just waived him off like it was nothing.

"I've lived a for a long time young man," began the old man as a smile appear on his face, gaining a faraway look in his eyes. "This sword was past down to me by my father's father, a family heirloom you could say. Unfortunately I have no grandchildren to past it on too, my son died at a very young age you see."

Natsu flinched, feeling sorry that he caused the kind, old man to remember something so dreadful. Before he could apologized however, the old man continued.

"You remind me so much of my son," muttered the old man as he look into Natsu's eyes, his old red eye meeting Natsu's now crimson eyes, longingly. "Strong, handsome, and dare I said it, headstrong." A sad smile appear on his face. He then pushed the sword onto Natsu hand, the latter instinctively clutches tightly in his grasp. "I would like you to have it, free of charge." Natsu was about to denied it but was interrupt.

"Please," the old man begged, a sad smile on his face. "Do it for me, for my son."

Staring into the man's eyes that is identical to his, Natsu could see that he was serious and wasn't going to accept the sword back. Releasing a sigh, the sword disappear in a golden flash, signaling the use of Archive.

"Fine, I'll do it for you old man, and don't worry, I'll honor your son by eliminating evil with this sword," promised Natsu and he was intending to keep it.

"Thank you," muttered the old man. With nothing left to do, the two man walked down the attic and out the door. Turning around Natsu saw that the old man was standing in front of the store's entrance, a sad smile on his face.

"Goodbye old man, thanks for everything," thanked Natsu as he bowed at the elderly man. Said man just nodded in response.

"May our path cross again young one," said the man as Natsu turned to leave. Suddently Natsu stopped and turned around, looking at the old man cheekily.

"Uh, by the way. Whats your name exactly," asked Natsu, embarrassed that he didn't know the name of someone who helped him greatly.

The elderly man just smile. "You can call me Z," he said with a chortle.

Waving goodbye Natsu continued on toward his next destination. "See you later Z," he exclaimed before walking away, never noticing what transpire after.

Z just smile, gazing at the retreating form of Natsu. A dark aura suddenly encompassed him as his withered body turned tan and his saggy skin turned into lean muscle. His gray hair turned void black as his red eyes with black concentrated circle glowed dimly. The N crest on his toga gleamed under the moonlight as he gazed at the Dragon Slayer with something akin to when a father look at his child.

"Goodluck, my son," he muttered as he and the shop started to get surrounded by shadows. In mere moment, nothing was left, erase from existence.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **So what did you guys thing. Again I'm very sorry that it took so long but I was preoccupied these last few weeks, but don't you worry. School are over and I have more time to write. You will probably notice soon that there will be new story added to my list, but don't worry this one will be my main focus. Now some of you might be interested that I'm writing a story with the pairing of Natsu x Seilah, mostly because I think she's hot and not many people write this pairing.**

 **Natsu's Harem**

 **\- Jenny Réalités**

 **\- Hisui E. Fioré**

 **\- Ultear Milkovitch**

 **\- Lucy Heartfilia**

 **\- Seilah**

 **\- OC**

 **Those are idea so far for the harem. Some of you might noticed that I took Meredy off the list, but thats because I decided to make another story where Meredy will be the main paring, and because in this story, Meredy and Natsu relationship will be more like father and daughter since he's with Ultear. Now I know some of you are not happy with Lucy being in the harem but you guys can't denied that she is one of the main protagonist in the story and totally in love with Natsu. (You could easily tell from the Key of the Starry Heaven Arc and the Grand Magic Game Arc) Oh and don't worry about how she's too weak for Natsu. Remember Jenny from the anime. She was weak and I made her strong, same cases for Lucy, but instead of giving her a totally different form of magic, I decided to add on what she already know. You'll just haves to wait and see. As for Seilah well, I'll just say that she wasn't aways human and her past life was connected to Natsu.**

 **Oh, how can I forget about the OC. I'll admit that at first I was just going to have the first five in his harem but seeing the movie "How to Train Your Dragon" really gave me an idea for the OC. I won't tell you who she is, but I will tell you that she's a Dragon Slayer. Thats your first clue, and the second one is this.**

 **"Πριγκίπισσα του Δράκου"**

 **Good luck and see you next time.**


End file.
